


surebol

by oohshethun



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO, EXOL, bhfamily, phixo, yeolmae
Genre: Basketball, EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshethun/pseuds/oohshethun
Summary: chanbaek au!teammates sila sa basketball, Mahilig magpalo sa pwet si chanyeol kay baekhyun pag nakakashoot siya ng tres “Uy nakatira nanaman ng tres si Byun! Nice bro!”, kilig naman si bakla sabay isip “sana makatira din ako sayo” ayan hala sige lande





	surebol

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS FIRST OF ALL NOOB TALAGA AKO WHEN IT COMES TO BASKETBALL HAKHAKHAK PERO I TRIED MY HARDEST SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SANA MA-APPRECIATE NIYO HUHU INSPIRED AKO SA THIS GUY’S IN LOVE WITH YOU PARE BY PAROKYA NI EDGAR SO ENJOY HUHU

surebol 

”Byun! Pasok! Substitute kay 21 Kim! We need to win this!!!” sigaw ni coach. 

“Yes coach,” ani baekhyun. 

Habang lumalakad papasok si baekhyun sa court, bigla nagslow-mo lahat, number 61, Center, starplayer, PARK CHANYEOL. 

“Bro?”

“Ha?”

“I said, dun ka na, patapos na ang half time,” sabi ni Chanyeol sakanya. 

Mapagpantasya din kasi etong si bakla nako 

“Ah, yes,” sabi niya ng nagmamadaling pumunta sa posisyon niya

Visitors vs. Home, they need to win kasi nakakahiya kung bisita ang mananalo. But they’re behind by 9 points, pero no worries, nasa 3rd quarter pa naman. 

At natapos na nga ang half-time. Game on na bakla. 

Nako bakla ayusin natin ‘to, alam mong sore loser si coach at baka sakalin tau mamaya, isip ni Baekhyun, totoo naman hAK

Na kay chanyeol ang bola ang yummy talaga pota, “bro! Pass here!” sigaw niya, na nasa kabilang dulo. 

Narinig naman siya ni Chanyeol at pinasa sakanya bola. 

Aim. Shoot. Pasok! 

Sana ganyan din ako sa **** ni chanyeol. Sa puso niya. :’) 

Nag time out ang kabilang team. 

Nang papunta siya dun sa side nila para uminom ng tubig NASHOOKT SIYA. PUTANGINA NAMAN KASI CHANYEOL WAG KANG NAMAMALO NG PWET NG WALANG PAHINTULOT NAGULAT AKO pErO di NaMaN aKO naGrERekLamO hehehehehehe (gago ang lande) 

“Nice one out there bro! You did great!” puri sakanya ni chanyeol. 

Nagdikit ang mga pawisan na bicep ni Chanyeol sa kanya at pota nagising ang katawang lupa ni beshy. Buhay na buhay si friend, at sumisipa na ang vitamins and minerals sa katawan niya. 

Chill ka nga bakla, laro muna bago landi, pag kalma niya sa sarili niya 

Ang hirap talaga maging girl at heart SECRETLY kaloka

“Great job Byun, at Park, nice coordination, for sure before 3rd qtr. ends, tatambakan na natin sila!” masayang wika ni coach. 

“Give it your all ok?? For our school! Now go out there and let us win!” sabi ni coach ng natapos na ang time-out. 

 

—-

At natapos nga ang laro ng panalo sila. Yehes!

At manglilibre daw si coach,

At dahil malalagkit na silang lahat, magshoshower muna sila. 

Binuksan niya ang kanyang locker at kinuha ang damit niyang pampalit. 

At pumasok na sa isang shower cubicle. 

Ayan nagsabon muna ng mukha si bakla ng sabon na k*jic. Of course we take care of our skin. AMEN. 

Ay shet! Nahulog yung sabon, kung minamalas ka naman. 

Tumuwad si baek para kunin iyon at hOLDAPWEYTAMEENIT????

Kilala niya ang pair of ankles na kanyang nakita is... is that PARK CHANYEOL!????

MAMIIIIII ANG HOT NAMAN!!! At partida ankles palang yan pota 

Tumayo naman siya sa kanyang pagkatuwad kanina 

Tuwadin mo rin sana ako chanyeol whispers his inner goddess AY ANO? SINO YON? NOT TODAY SATAN PWEDE BA HDJSXHJS

natapos na siyang magshower, at kung tinetest nga naman ang harot mo, sabay pa sila lumabas sa cubicle ng katabi niya, TAMA NGA ANG HINALA NI BAKLAAAAA SI BABY DADDY NGA!!!

“Oh, Baek! Go ka rin ba sa libre ni coach?” chanyeol asks,

“Ah, y-yeah,” utal niya. Ano ba bakla kaharutan natin ibaon sa lupaAAAA

“Nice, ok, I’ll change muna,” paalam ni Yeol. 

Tumango lang siya. 

At kung kasalanan lang ang tumitig, then I’m so sorry papa god,

Yummerz kahit likod UGH

Habang may kinukuha si chanyeol sa locker niya, bigla nahulog yung towel niya!?!?!!11!1?1!1!

ANG LAKI, ANG LAKI TALAGA. SOBRANG MALAMAN AT LAKI. OH MY. SOBRANG LAKI

NG GYMBAG NIIYA KUNG SAAN NANGGALING ANG TOWEL NA NAHULOG KANINA. TAPOS NA KASI SILA NAGDAMIT. 

“Let’s go?” sabi ni chanyeol. 

Tumango ulit siya. Sa daldal niyang ito, NAPIPIPI SIYA WHEN CHANYEOL IS AROUND. IBA TALAGA

magkasama silang naglalakad pero nagdistansya siya sandali para ilabas ang libog sa kanyang super twin na si Do Kyungsoo, team captain of the volleyball team. 

:BAKLA GUESS WHAT  
[ANO]

:KATABI KO SI FUTURE HUSBAND  
[LANDI NG GAGONG TO ASAN BA PUNTA NIYO]

:LIBRE NI COACH. WINNER KASI KAMI BAKS  
[YIE CONGRATS NGA PALA G KA SA LARO KO BUKAS RIGHT????]

:YEP, SASAMA TEAMMATE KO SAKIN KASI YUNG KAPATID NIYA MAGLALARO PARA SA KABILANG TEAM  
[AY TALAGA SINO]

:JONGIN KIM

:HUY  
:HUY GAGO REPLY

[JONGIN??]

:WOW SABI MO ANLANDE KO KANINA WELL, BACK TO YOU KAPATIDZ  
[WAG MO NALANG KAYA PASAMAHIN]

:AT BAKET  
[BASTA POTA]

“You look happy, who you texting?” biglang bungad sakanya ni chanyeol. 

“H-huh??? Oh, si Kyungsoo, my friend,” 

“Kyungsoo Do? Star player ng volleyball team?” he assured. 

“Yep,”

“Ngayon ko lang nalaman na you two are bestfriends,”

“Since high school tbh,” he says. 

Tumango tango naman si chanyeol. 

Ang gwapo ng side profile niya ampota 

“B-“

“HI CHANYEOL! ANG GALING MO TALAGA KANINA, UHM ARE YOU FREE TONIGHT?”

pOTA who tf????

“Aw, sorry no, I’m with him and my teammates the whole night eh,” manonotice mo yung disappointment sa mukha ni ate gurl, bUTI NGA SAYO 

“How about tomorrow?” hala sige asa pa gurl 

“Nah, I’ll go to bantangas with fam,”

HA! NEKNEK MO GAGO IYAK

“Aw, ok,”

“uHM CHANYEOL LETS GO?” paglakas ng boses ni Baekhyun. 

“Oh right, ok, bye!” pagpaalam niya kay gurl 

“Tbh I like the shy ones, I don’t know why, di ko masyadong feel pag extrovert masyado, pero may exception naman,” biglang pagopen up ni Chanyeol habang palakad sila sa parking lot

Nalungkot siya ng VERY VERY slight, una dahil hindi siya kabilang sa mga shy ones na tinutukoy ni chanyeol, AT PANGALAWA BAKA MAY JOWA O MU NA TO HUHUHU DI SILA TALO PUTANGINAaaaAaAA

The next thing he knew, lasing na ang mga teammates niya at siya nalang at ang iba pa ang slight sober sa table. 

Yung iba umuwi na,

SLigHt drunK lang siya SLigHT!!!

“Baekhyun, bro, give me your phone,” sabi ni Chanyeol na nasa right mind pa. 

“HA???? Baket??? Uy wala AkOnG NudEz!!!!!” yawyaw ni Baekhyun. 

“What??? No! I’ll call kyungsoo to pick you up, delikado na,” he said tsaka kinuha ang phone ni Baekhyun. 

And the last thing he knew, nahiga na siya sa sahig. 

“Ay powta,” 

“Ayan sige lasing pa, alam mong walang filter yang kalandian mo pag lasing diba?” sabi ni Kyungsoo na inaabutan siya ng tubig. 

Tinignan niya muna ang paligid, he’s in kyungsoo’s room. 

“Shet ang sakit ng ulo ko, ano ba nangyari kagabi?”

Tinignan siya ni kyungsoo, yung “tangina-boba-iinom-tapos-walang-maaalala” look

“Gaga ka talaga, alam mo bang malapit mo nang iexpose ang sarili mong kalibugan kay chanyeol kagabi?” Chill na sabi ni kyungsoo 

“ANO????”

“Hala ayan, alam mo bang sinabi mo kagabi nung before kitang iuwi na “Ang unfair ng mundo, ang dali kong tumira sa court pero ako di mo pa tinitira,” alam mo ba yon???” pag gising sakanya ni kyungsoo. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAA WALA NA FINISH NA. 

“SINABI KO YON???? Oh my gosh, I’m so dead,” sabi ni Baekhyun tsaka humiga sa kama 

Contemplating on his actions, bAKET BA TONG LANDE WALANG PINIPILING ORAS

“You should thank me kasi nagpalusot na lang ako, sinabi kong may crush ka tapos di ka pa nakaamin” sabi ni kyungsoo 

“PLEASE SABIHIN MONG NANIWALA SIYA,”

“Wala siyang choice to be honest, syempre lasing ka, its ok” sabi ni kyungsoo. 

Hays baks, napakastressedt talagang magmahal ng patago. 

—

He sobered up at dun na rin naligo sa bahay ni kyungsoo. Pasalamat siya kasya mga damit ni kyungie sakanya. 

From: Jongin Kim  
[yo bro, wer u @? Convoy tayo?] 

Ay shet, ilabas ang inner gardo versosa, MATCHETE MODE TAYO

:yup, sabay ako kay kyungsoo actually, I was pretty drunk last night lol  
[that sucks, wala ako dun kagabi]

:it’s fine, wala ka namang namiss (HAAAHAHAAA POTAAAAA NAALALA NIYA TULOY MGA KABULASTUGAN NIYA KAGABI)

[ge bro, papunta na ako sa campus, see u later there]  
:oks 

“Bakla otw na si jongin,” biglang sinabi ni Baekhyun na dahilan kung bakit nachoke si kyungsoo sa tubig, sA TUBIG. 

“Pota bakit ba pag minemention ko si jongin iba reaction mo???? Fubu ba kayo???? Isa din bang rainbow friend si JONGIN???” intriggang tanong ni Baekhyun. 

“Sira, hindi. Coincidence lang yon saktong nabilaukan ako,” 

KNOWING THE THICC DO KYUNGSOO yes, THICC. Di yan madali mafall, pero once he does, sobrang lala at hindi kayang itago. 

Pagdating nila, pumunta na si kyungsoo sa locker room nila habang siya naman, hinanap ni jongin. 

“Bro!” sigaw ni jongin na nasa bench katabi ng fountain sabay kaway. 

Ngumiti naman siya tsaka lumapit don. 

“Bro, may practice tomorrow, dito, for the semis next week,” sabi ni Jongin. 

Ay shet oo nga pala. 

“Where’s chanyeol by the way?” tanong nito sakanya. 

“I heard papunta silang batangas with his family ngayon since long weekend naman,” baek explains. 

“Right I almost forgot, alam mo ba bro, chanyeol has a crush on someone, I saw his notebook, last page nag flames ang gago pero it sucks di ko makita sino kasi it’s torn,” sabi ni Jongin. 

Ang daldal talaga tong siraulong to, pERO WAIT, FLAMES???? ANG CHILDISH NAMAN NG STAR PLAYER CONYO RK NG CAMPUS????? AMPOTA

“Flames???” tanong niya ulit, gusto ni bakla paulit ulit gagO

“Yep, shocking right??? Sino kaya yung lucky someone na yon??” tanong ni jongin sa hangin. 

SANA AKO POTA, PAPAINITIN KO TALAGA YUNG GABI MO BHE, sigaw ng isip ni Baekhyun. Wildt. 

“Oh, the game is starting bro, lets go,” 

—

Parang may iba talaga kay Kyungsoo Do at Jongin Kim eh yung tipong kahit si tito boy maiintriga. 

Pero inetsapwera niya iyon, dahil nagiisip na siya ng gameplan, gameplan para umamin kay chanyeol. 

KAHIT SA LOOB-LOOB NIYA ALAM NIYANG DI SILA TALO, UMAASA PARIN SI BESHYCAKES MO HALA SIGE 

what if sa text???? Mas hindi awkward???? Kasi pag personal, baka tigasan siya ng di oras???? Tumigas ang buong katawanis dahil sa kaba. :)

To: b@B¥ kh03  
:yow bro 

SENT. 

Akala niya di ito magrereply pero paglipas ng 0.3s, nagreply agad si bheybz GAGOOOOOOoooOoo

[sup! :D] 

AY MAY PAEMOTICON. LABAN BAKLA!!!! 

:I’ve been meaning to tell you something, kaso idk how eh 

[what is it? We’ve been bros since 1st year bro, you can tell it to me,]

AYAN SIGE ANDAMI MONG ALAM NAPASUBO KA TULOY NG SUBONG DI MO BET.

:gusto kita

SENT.

AY POTA. HALA. GAGO. CODE RED. CODE RED.

[?]

AY PUTANGINAAAAAAAaaAA

:gusto kitang yayain kumain sa labas, with the bros, pagbalik mo dito, libre ko, napindot ko kasi agad yung send hahaha

NAPASUBSOB SI BAEKHYUN SA UNAN.

TANGAAAA

Wala parin talaga siyang balls to say it to chanyeol. Gusto niya kasi ibang balls, yung kay chanyeol, YUNG BASKETBALLS NA GINAGAMIT NILA PAG NAG 1on1 SA COURT NILA CHANYEOL. YUN YON.

[ah, yun naman pala eh! Of course! I’m down!]

sana down ka rin on your knees, pag nagppray, WE LOVE A RELIGIOUS MAN.

Di na siya nagreply dahil sa shortage ng kanyang brain cells. Powta naman

—-

Lumipas ang mga araw at so far 4/4 na yung failed attempts ni Baekhyun na umamin kay Chanyeol ng kanyang sikretong pagnanasa pagmamahal sakanya :’)

Nasa harap siya ng court ngayon, nakakabingi ang mga hiyawan mula sa bleachers, this is it.

Semis.

“Good luck out there team, do your best!” sigaw sakanila ni coach.

Narinig na ng lahat ang hudyat na first quarter na.

Sakanila ang bola.

Nasa 3-point line si baekhyun ready na ipasa sakanya ang bola, pero planado ata ng kabilang team lahat dahil mahigpit ang bantay sakanya.

Pinasa sakanya ni Yifan from the side yung bola, nagstep back, sakto, aim, SHOOT.

“Byun, for three!!” sigaw ng commentator.

Yes naman si bakla!!!!

Tinignan niya ang screen,

Home: 29

Visitors: 23

-END OF FIRST QUARTER-

“Nice one out there bro, nakatira ka ng dalawang tres at partida first quarter palang,” pagpuri ni chanyeol. ENEBE NEKEKEOVERWHELM HEHE sANAAKODINTIRAHINMO

“Chamba lang yon,” ay SIZTY HUMBLE SI MUMC

“Nah, sadyang magaling ka lang,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay palo sa pwet ni Baekhyun. “Lets go!!”

—

Natapos ang game at syempre kahit gaano kapagod, all goodz parin KASI NGA NAKA APAT SIYANG PINALO NI CHANYEOL SA PWET. CHANYEOL KINK MO BA YAN HA HDKSHXJS

at yun na nga, parang yung game kanina, do or die.

Eto na aamin na talaga siya.

Hinintay niyang matapos magusap si Chanyeol at ang senior nilang si Minseok.

“Yo bro! Sabay na tayo mag g sa shower room?” yaya ni Chanyeol.

SANA SABAY DIN TAYO MAG SHOWER haK BAKA LANG NAMAN.

Pero for the first time, sinet aside niya muna ang kanyang lande at inisip ang script niya.

“I need to tell you something, chanyeol.”

“What is it?”

“I...

Like you.” parang naratatat ang puso at kaluluwa ni Baekhyun.

“Are you joking?” tanong ni chanyeol.

BIGLA SIYA NATAKOT SANDALE BAKET GANON

“No, I liked you since first year, tinatago ko lang kasi ayokong masira ang friendship natin dahil lang sa kabaklaan ko, at diba may nagugustuhan ka rin tapos—,” sabi ni Baekhyun na nakatingin sa baba.

“Well, first of all, I’m honored,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

Dahan-dahan siyang nagangat ng tingin, WAIT WHAT

“Huh?”

“I’m honored, I’m so naive. Ako pala yung tinutukoy nilang gusto mo. Akala ko si Taeyeon, you described your crush as, star player, has a beautiful smile, and a great sense of humor, akala ko si Taeyeon,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Wait, so di ka galit????” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Why would I be???”

“Eh diba straight ka??? Tapos may nagugustuhan ka daw, pati diba sabi mo you like shy ones??? Tapos—“

“Sa tingin mo, bakit ko kaya sinabing may exception?” says chanyeol 

“H-huh?”

“You like me, I like you. Tama nga yung nasa flames ko.”


End file.
